


WINGS-OC STATUS BOOK

by jamie_loves_fitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Amy storm is a winged badass, F/M, OC, Status book, This girl slays my LIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_loves_fitzsimmons/pseuds/jamie_loves_fitzsimmons
Summary: "Angels and Devils ain't that different: why not be both?"🌩AMY🌩STORM🌩>>hey ward, did i mention...fuck you?>>If you guys could wait until we're not in certain death to flirt, that'd be great.>>if she's not allowed an icer, you're not even allowed a fork-Melinda May>>ever wish you could yeet someone out of your life? looking at you, big-blue-bastard-thing🌩🌩TELEKINETIC FREAK DRESSED AS AN ANGEL🌩🌩





	WINGS-OC STATUS BOOK

YEAH, I'M A BADASS, BUT IT'S ONLY BECAUSE OF THE TEAM THAT I AM A HERO

MY NAME? AMY STORM  
MY HEAD? IN THE GAME  
MY HEART? BELONGS TO HIM  
MY LIFE? THANKS TO SHIELD  
MY STORY? HERE TO TELL

"MY NAME IS AMY STORM, AND I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY SOME AWESOME QUOTE BUT I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ARSE SO...THERE. WRITE THAT ON YOUR BLOG"

Portrayed by India Eisley  
Made up by Jamie-Rose (Jamie_loves_fitzsimmons)

To be continued....


End file.
